The invention relates generally to an ultrasonic device that non-invasively and quantitatively evaluates physical properties of a human nail to determine the overall health of a patient.
A condition of a human nail can be an indication of the overall health of a patient. For example, if the nail is soft, brittle or pocked, these symptoms can indicate that the patient may be unhealthy, have a metabolic disorder, a mineral deficiency or a latent disease. Numerous new creams and remedies have been created and used to improve a nail condition. However, there is no reliable and unbiased quantitative method of evaluating the effects of these treatments on the nail.
Nail thickness, density and elasticity are parameters that can reflect the condition of the nail. These nail parameters can indicate the presence of disorders or diseases in a patient and can be used to control and monitor the effectiveness of treatment of general skin and nail diseases. These nail parameters can also be used to control and monitor the positive or negative effects of varnishes, creams and other cosmetics products on the nail.
However, there are no instruments in the clinical and cosmetological practices that can provide a non-invasive quantitative evaluation of nail parameters to allow the nail condition of the patient to be determined.